Identity
by TamashaToko
Summary: As a Super Hero she had to abide by the following rules: your enemies can't know your identity, you can't kill them, and you can't fall in love with them either.  Sess/Kag


Chapter 1

The Lolita

It wasn't a good night at the club, not by a long shot. Not even the half-off tequila shot special had fixed the situation. After saying good-night to her friends, she'd stumbled down the alley, figuring that she could walk home from here.

That was the nice thing about Shikon City: there was always a bar right around the corner. She was a pretty girl with long black hair and brown eyes, but yet only creepers had seemed to hit on her tonight. Too bad that not a single one of them bought her or her friends any drinks. What happened to all the gentlemen in the world?

Oh, that was right, gentlemen were decent people, and decent people didn't live in Shikon City. If you lived in the city and you were poor, you were a gang member or pick pocket. If you were rich, you were a corrupt politician or greedy investor. If you were part of the middle class, you were just a victim with enemies in every corner.

"Thought the big city life was suppose to be thrilling," she whispered to herself.

"You know what would be thrilling, lovely? If you came over here and partied with us."

She rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice of one of the men that had been hitting on her and her friends for the majority of the night. She just brushed them off, making it obvious she was done partying for the night and wasn't pleased with their attention.

"Where you going?"

She almost screamed when her arm was roughly grabbed and someone pushed her against the brick wall in the alleyway. A hand covered her mouth as the other men kept watch, though they knew it was unlikely that anyone would come to stop their little fun. The police around this city had more important things to worry about than the fate of a drunk party girl who wore her skirts too short.

"You weren't very nice to me and my friends, princess," the bearded man laughed. The heavy smell of whiskey filled her nose as his body overpowered hers, keeping her restrained as he groped her ass.

"Hmmm. Nice."

In a moment of panic, the girl bit down on his disgusting greasy hand, pushed him off, and started to run for it.

"You bitch!" he cried as he grabbed her by the waist and slammed her on the ground. "Get over here guys! Let's have some fun with this whore!"

Nothing answered him except her screams.

"Guys?"

The men had been at the end of the alley just a few seconds ago, watching and laughing, but now they were lying on the ground, unconscious. Before the woman or her attacker could even draw a conclusion, he screamed in pain as his appendage was stabbed by a pink metal dart of some sorts.

The woman cried when a gush of blood from the hand holding her mouth hit her in the face, but her fears of what would happen to her were washed away. She was about to be saved.

"You must be a very pathetic guy," a female voice taunted, "to actually have to go after a defenseless woman."

Standing in front of them, was something that any outsider to Shikon City would consider a joke. It was a woman, who probably had the strangest garb of anyone who could possibly patrolled the streets at 3am. She had long black hair put into a pony tail, and that was about the only normal thing about her. She wore a white masquerade mask covered in silver glitter that only hid the area between her eyebrows and nose. Her uniform was a soft pink mini hoop skirt with a darker pink silk bow tied around it. The top was white and lacy, and she had matching long ballroom like gloves on her arms. The ensemble was completed by soft pink ballet shoes, paired with knee high socks with more pink bows at the top.

"You whore!" the man yelled at the attacking woman, pushing his victim out of the way and reaching into his pocket for his hunting knife, "Let's see how red looks on those pretty pink clothes of yours."

The strangely dressed woman didn't seem fazed, and smiled.

"So, you think all women are whores and sluts? Someone has issues. What did your mother do to you, big guy?"

"You won't be making jokes in a second," he laughed as he moved forward with his knife going right for her gut.

The strange girl seemed almost bored as she caught the man's wrist in mid-air and effortlessly twisted it with enough force to break his rotary cuff.

The victim had plenty of time to get up and run home, but she sat there and watched. It wasn't every day that were you saved by the person you idolized. The strange savior went by the name Pink Lolita, and she was Shikon City's personal superhero.

Before the man could cry over his destroyed wrist, a glowing pink light came from the Lolita's right fist as she punched him right in the jaw. The force of the blow sent him flying across the alleyway head-first into the brick wall. The blow wouldn't kill him, but he'd have a hell of a headache when he woke up.

"You should know better," the Lolita said as she turned to the girl. "Never go out at night without friends."

The girl nodded as the Pink Lolita could only sigh in disappointment. She wouldn't scold men for going out alone at night, but they didn't live in the type of place where women wouldn't be targeted for robbery and rape. Everyone in this town were just looking to take advantage of one another, because when you lived in a hard place like this you felt entitled to take what you wanted before someone did the same to you.

Pretty dark thoughts for someone wearing an outfit meant for a fairy princess, but the Lolita had lived here her whole life and seen many horrors. So what was she supposed to do? Up and move out? The place had horrors, but there were memories here for her, happy memories, and she felt this place could be saved, even if she had to do it all on her own.

_All on her own._

The Lolita remembered briefly her childhood as she ran off to the next location that needed her. She was born and lived in the city, but when her mother went to work she spent time with her Grandpa at the shrine outside the city. There, she had two choices: hear stories about the good old days, or practice being a miko. She had a real talent for it, she was told, being able to purify negative energy with a mere touch. This skill was something many advanced mikos were unable to learn until very late in life.

Most mikos wouldn't be caught dead in a place like Shikon Central, as they all traveled away to more holy lands to use their abilities to help the world. This was something the Lolita never understood. Instead forgetting and having pity on such a place full of crime and violence, she used her powers to help do what the police wouldn't do.

The purpose of purifying powers were to help mikos cure all sorts of toxins from the body, defend themselves against evil creatures that prey upon them, and put up barriers to protect others. Demons didn't exist anymore, and purifying powers didn't seem to work well when used for violence. Because of this, offensive tactics weren't really something taught at the shrine. However, that didn't stop her from mastering it all on her own, once she had decided the city needed a bit of purification.

What came first in Shikon City? The criminals, or the lack of justice? When a woman was raped, the police pinned the blame on the victim, wondering why the woman had to wear such revealing clothing and be out so late at night. When a hard working citizen had their shop robbed and burnt down, it was assumed they'd be alright because having insurance was the responsible thing to do despite the fact that insurance premiums were outrageous in this town.

The worst was the lack of concern for gang violence.

It was almost animalistic the way men joined up with each other in packs and bullied those who were weaker than them. They laughed as they easily got away with it, simply by handing the police a few hundred every once in a while.

Nobody here stood up for anybody.

So it was up to the Lolita to put her miko powers to good use and stand up for everybody.

Finally deciding to end her shift of protecting the city, the gaudily dressed super hero made sure to travel home by roof top. She couldn't exactly allow the night shift workers of her apartment to know where the Pink Lolita was living. She had left her apartment window opened a crack and unlocked, as she was positive she had nothing for any burglar to steal. It was a necessary risk.

Once she had returned to her studio apartment, which had a grand view of the brick wall a block over, she made sure to lock her window and close the curtains. When she had watched movies or cartoons, she'd always underestimated the need to have a secret identity. That changed when she chose to live the life herself and discovered there were a lot of people who'd love to know who she was.

There was Kouga, who was leader of the vicious gang that called themselves the Wolves. They lived for causing terrors in the street and continued until they either stole everyone's wallet, or the Pink Lolita broke it up. Kouga was currently on parole and demanding that the crazily dressed woman who threw him in jail be brought to him.

Naraku was also a gang leader, but Kouga looked juvenile compared to him. Naraku had bigger fish to fry, using his henchmen to influence elections and lobbyists to get what he wanted. Lolita had caught him several times, but the court never convicted him of anything.

Those two were household names. When not dealing with the usual robbery or attempted rape, The Pink Lolita found herself against a vast array of criminals that always seemed to escape her, despite how well she thwarted their plans.

Yura, the jewel thief.

Tsubaki, the dark witch, who tried to curse everyone.

Then there was Miroku the subway groper, who never learned his lesson no matter how many times he was physically punished. He had even put his hands on the Lolita herself.

The superhero cringed, remembering how he had done it with a sneaky grin before asking if she'd bear his child.

The Pink Lolita had a very exciting and eventful life, but as tonight was turning into today, it was time to put things on hold. The Lolita quickly took off her masquerade mask and looked in the mirror, watching as she transformed. She was no longer a symbol for justice and virtue, but was instead Kagome Higurashi, a 20 something-year-old who was going to be exhausted at work today. Kagome Higurashi, mere secretary for a CEO of a failing real estate company.

That reminded her, as she slowly stripped off her skirt and top, and put on a thin white robe. Sesshoumaru, her boss, had left her a text message shortly before she had suited up.

She reached for her phone while taking off the ridiculous stockings, and noticed a nice bruise an assassin named Sango had given her. It had happened when Kagome decided to stop a hit that Naraku had ordered. Sango got away before the police could come, and that wasn't good considering that Sango was pretty much Kagome's equal when it came to combat.

"Please say I'm fired and I never have to come to your evil office again…. Please please please," she said as she checked her phone. Seeing the message Sesshoumaru left,

Kagome almost wanted to cry.

The text read: _Since you are no help in preparing for meetings or making them feel comfortable__**,**__ I'll handle everything tomorrow__**.**__ Inuyasha is coming by __**then**__. Babysit him._

Kagome cringed as she responded with something quite vulgar, and she hoped it awoke him from his beauty sleep.

Kagome Higurashi had an attitude, which was why it was hard for her to hold a job anywhere. It also aggravated someone as cold and calculated as Sesshoumaru. She knew maybe she could be a nicer, more helpful employee, but when you were awake all hours of the night fighting and restraining men, it just didn't sit well with her to actually take orders.

At least Sesshoumaru didn't talk much. That brother of his was a loud mouthed asshole, and Kagome would be stuck with him all day after once again having no sleep.

A bit disappointed that Sesshoumaru was not awake to give her a response, Kagome set her alarm and laid down on her the futon that hadn't been a couch in a month or two due to laziness. She had to be to work at 9, so at least she'd get a good 4 hours worth of sleep.

"Shikon City," she pleaded, "please behave for at least 4 hours. Please."

The Pink Lolita / Kagome Higurashi finally allowed her dreams to take her away, allowing Shikon City to once again become a breeding place for crime and violence.

(End of Chapter 1)

Woot another fanfic that I didn't need to write but it wanted to be written because plot bunnies are evil. It's a part of a super hero challenge I made. More will be coming soon.


End file.
